Con sabor a sal y poco tacto
by Riru-chin
Summary: [Para patriot117 por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8] Los noviazgos de Jou tienen sabor a sal y Koushiro carece del sentido del tacto.


**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS: **Primeramente algo que todos saben pero igual tengo que decir (escribir), Digimon y sus personajes ¡me pertenecen! Nah… mentira. Eso no pasará. Segundo, ¡Feliz Navidad Patriot117! (y cualquiera que esté leyendo esto) y te pido disculpas de antemano. Te mereces mucho más, pero yo soy una mediocre -.- De todas maneras, va con mucho cariño. Tercero… no hay tercero, pero las cosas de a tres siempre son mejores.

.

**Con sabor a sal y poco tacto  
><strong>

.

Capítulo único

.

— Me resulta un poco penoso admitirlo… pero la verdad es que yo… soy virgen.

Fue lo que pronunció tartamudeando y completamente rojo, un Jou semidesnudo.

— Eso… es algo que ya me imaginaba.

Respondió entre risas su acompañante.

.

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, Kido Jou tuvo unas cuantas novias a lo largo de su vida.

La primera fue Inoue Chizuru.

Se conocieron en cierta ocasión en que él tuvo que pedirle prestada su bicicleta.

— ¡Lo siento! Prometo que te la devolveré.

Fue lo que dijo él para luego subirse rápidamente y emprender la marcha.

— ¡Ey!

Quiso comenzar a correr ella detrás del muchacho, pero ni pudo dar el primer paso antes que el joven se enredara con los pedales y cayera de costado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Eso creo.

— Si realmente necesitas llegar a algún lado, puedo llevarte. La bicicleta tiene porta equipajes.

Sí, Jou no estaba muy orgulloso de la forma en que conoció a su primera novia; pero tuvo que curarse de vergüenzas, dado que la muchacha no pudo guardar aquel acontecimiento en secreto, y su hermana menor se aseguró de contárselo a todo el mundo.

Y reírse mucho de aquello.

— ¡Es que Jou-sempai es demasiado…!

La relación no duró más que un par de meses, pero Miyako continuó recordándole aquello incluso varios años después que hubieron terminado.

Se lo contó incluso a su siguiente novia, una estudiante de intercambio que llegó de Italia.

— Y así fue, Orimoto-san, como Jou-sempai conoció a mi hermana.

— ¿En serio tenías que contárselo?

— No te avergüences Jou, si algo me gusta de ti es que eres demasiado tierno.

— Torpe, querrás decir.

— ¡Miyako!

En su último año de preparatoria Jou, y todos sus compañeros de curso, tenían una profesora… hermosa, por decir lo menos.

— ¿Viste esos pechos?

— No, estaba demasiado ocupado observándole ese suculento…

— ¡Basta ya muchachos! No pueden hablar así de una mujer.

— ¡Oh, vamos Jou! Seguro que tú también la has estado mirando.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

Respondió él, sonrojado. Pues aunque era un muchacho caballeroso y dulce; continuaba siendo un hombre, y uno con las hormonas bastante alborotadas, especialmente desde que su novia se había puesto… candente.

Claro que la muchacha no se tomó bien aquello, especialmente por el hecho de que desde hacía unos meses se le había estado insinuando al muchacho sin resultado.

— Jou, tengo mucho frío ¿sabes?

Le dijo una vez, mientras se acercaba coquetamente a él y sacudiendo las pestañas como toda una profesional.

— Oh, prenderé la estufa entonces.

Fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta, mientras el muchacho se levantaba del sofá y la dejaba a ella decepcionada.

— _Creo que no fui lo suficientemente obvia._

La siguiente ocasión intentó algo más arriesgado.

— ¿Puedo poner un poco de música Jou?

— Claro, si es lo que quieres.

Tras poner en el reproductor aquella famosa canción de _The Beatles_ comenzó a mover su cuerpo de la forma más sexy que podía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Bailo… ¿no te gusta?

Hizo un puchero con los labios y comenzó a acercarse a él lenta y seductoramente.

— No es que no me guste pero… una cosa es estudiar con música de fondo, otra muy distinta es estudiar bailando. No estoy seguro de que puedas hacer eso.

Por supuesto, no fue buena idea intentar su plan cuando tenían establecido preparar un examen. Al fin y al cabo, Jou se tomaba muy en serio el estudio.

— Demasiado.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio Kido-kun. Es sólo una hoja de propósitos.

Fue lo que le dijo su profesora ante la excesiva preocupación que mostraba el chico al llenar aquel formulario en el que le preguntaban cuáles eran sus planes para el futuro.

El joven Kido era bastante tímido; pero también muy nervioso, y si había algo que detestaba era que los demás no se tomaran las cosas lo suficientemente en serio.

Por este motivo fue que se dispuso a replicarle a su profesora, pero en un mal movimiento, acabó tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayó encima de la escultural mujer, con tan mala (o buena) suerte, que no sólo le desabrochó la camisa, sino que además…

— ¡Jou!

— Espera… Izumi-chan, no es lo que parece.

— ¡Estás tocándole los pechos a Kanari-sensei!

— ¡No! Bueno, sí… ¡pero fue un accidente!

— ¡Te odio Jou!

A los pocos días Orimoto Izumi se volvía a Italia con el corazón roto y segura de que los japoneses podían parecer muy tímidos pero en realidad eran todos unos salidos.

— ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

— ¡¿Mala suerte?! Le masajeaste su belleza a la profesora más sexy que haya pisado la tierra. Eres un afortunado Jou.

Fue lo que le increparon sus amigos ante su tristeza. Había perdido una novia, pero había ganado un envidiable privilegio, según ellos. Claro está que él no estaba de acuerdo, pues lo único que había obtenido de esto era que su reputación se viera manchada. Eso sin mencionar que ya ni podía mirar a los ojos a la pobre docente, que, por otro lado, había desarrollado un extraño tic que le hacía guiñarle el ojo constantemente.

— Jou-sempai, eres tan torpe.

— Últimamente me estás diciendo eso demasiado, Miyako.

— Porque es la verdad.

Afortunadamente para él la preparatoria se terminó al poco tiempo y él comenzó a estudiar lo que siempre soñó, medicina.

En la facultad conoció a Inoue Momoe, que si bien era mayor que él cursaba el mismo año de la carrera pues empezó estudiando periodismo primero e ingeniería después; para finalmente decantarse por la medicina.

— Eres muy bueno en esto Jou-san.

Le alagó asombrada la primera vez que tuvieron prácticas de laboratorio juntos.

— Sí bueno… siempre he querido dedicarme a esto.

— Ya, es sólo que con lo que me han contado mis hermanas… No sé, temía que acabaras asesinando a alguien con el bisturí.

— ¡No soy tan torpe como Miyako dice!

Exclamó enormemente sonrojado, y eso a Momoe le encantó.

No tardaron en comenzar a salir.

— Primero Chizuru, ahora Momoe. En cualquier momento acabarás saliendo con Miyako.

— Mientras no acabes con Mantarou.

Se burlaron sus amigos cuando se enteraron de su nueva relación.

Y si bien con Momoe se llevaban de maravilla, las cosas terminaron terriblemente mal después de unas cuantas citas desastrosas.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que siempre lo arruines?!

— ¡No lo hago a propósito!

— ¡Pero lo haces!

Fue la última discusión que tuvieron ambos antes de cortar... por lo sano. Porque Momoe estaba a nada de perder la paciencia, y enviar al joven al hospital.

La primera vez, cuando fueron al cine. Una vez terminada la función, se disponían a salir del complejo, cuando Jou divisó a una dulce ancianita esperando para cruzar la calle y decidió ayudarla.

— Ahora vuelvo.

Le anunció a la muchacha que sonrió soñadora, viendo como el muchacho ayudaba a la mujer a llegar al otro lado. Pero cuando terminó con ello, vio a una joven embarazada cargando con pesadas bolsas y decidió ayudarla; y luego a un hombre mayor empujando un carro; y después a un grupo de niños; y más tarde un perro cojeando… Y los ayudó a todos y cada uno, dejando a su pareja esperando por más de cuarenta minutos.

— Lo siento, es que…

— Jou, me encanta que seas así, pero no puedes ayudar a todo el mundo.

La segunda vez fueron juntos al parque de diversiones; pero no la pasaron nada bien. Jou porque odiaba los juegos bruscos, y Momoe porque se la pasó cuidando de su descompuesto novio.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que te descompongas hasta en el túnel del amor?!

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Nunca tuve problemas con viajar en el lomo de Ikkakumon.

Y la tercera vez, que no fue la vencida, Momoe sugirió ir a una pista de hielo a patinar; pero a los cinco minutos de haber llegado, mientras se estaba colocando los patines…

— Jou, te quiero tanto, pero eres tan torpe…

— ¡No tú también Momoe! Ya bastante tengo con que Miyako me diga eso todo el tiempo.

— Pero es que ni mi hermana se fractura poniéndose unos patines. Y ella es el monumento a la torpeza, pero al lado tuyo…

— Tengo los pies muy largos, ese es el problema.

Continuaron intentándolo durante varios meses más. Pero las cosas sólo empeoraron, como aquella vez que fueron a un restaurante francés, y cuando Jou vio a otros comensales degustando sus caracoles no pudo evitar vomitar, con tan mala suerte que lo hizo sobre los pies de Momoe, que acababa de volver del aseo. O esa otra ocasión en que decidieron estrenar el auto que el joven estudiante de medicina se compró, sólo para acabar en el hospital porque los lentes de Jou se resbalaron mientras conducía y él acabó chocando contra un árbol.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo más.

— Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Terminaron el mismo día de su aniversario. Jou la invitó a pasar un fin de semana juntos en una cabaña junto a la playa; pero en el segundo día, cuando se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, acabó provocando un pequeño incendio.

— Es que tu torpeza no tiene límites Jou-sempai.

— Esto se está volviendo demasiado cliché Miyako.

La siguiente novia que tuvo fue una estudiante de enfermería que vino desde Estados Unidos. Era una muchacha tímida, nerviosa y paranoica a la que no le gustaban las multitudes.

Como él era el alumno con mejores notas de la universidad, le pidieron que realizara el discurso de bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso, y así lo hizo. Fue en aquel evento en que se la encontró escondida en un rincón, evitando a la gente, y presto como siempre estuvo a ayudar a las personas, se acercó a ella.

Claro que aquella relación tampoco funcionó, aunque no fue precisamente su culpa. Cuando llevaban seis meses saliendo, él finalmente la fue a visitar a su departamento. Ella siempre se mostró esquiva a invitarlo a su casa, pero él siempre pensó que era debido a su timidez. No obstante, el día que ella enfermó, y como no tenía amigos en la universidad debido a su personalidad neurótica, él fue el encargado de acercarle los apuntes de clases, sólo para encontrarse con que…

— ¡Estuviste saliendo con una terrorista!

Estallaron todos sus amigos en carcajadas cuando el peligro pasó.

Lo cierto era que al llegar al departamento de la joven titubeó un poco al tocar la puerta pues pensó que ella quizás se sentiría presionada por él. Pero en esas casualidades que sólo a él le ocurren, la manera en que tocó la puerta con golpes leves y distanciados coincidió con la contraseña que el grupo terrorista al que pertenecía la joven usaba para avisar que quien llamaba era uno de ellos.

Así fue como pudo entrar al departamento sin problemas y se encontró con un grupo de enmascarados con armas en sus manos y rodeados de materiales explosivos.

Lo tuvieron cautivo durante toda una tarde, creídos que nadie notaría la ausencia del estudiante de medicina que vivía solo. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que el joven podía llegar a ser incluso más neurótico que su novia, y tenía una rutina tan estricta, que cuando no llegó esa tarde a la reunión que siempre planeaban con Koushiro, todos supieron que algo malo pasaba. Y con ayuda de todos los digielegidos y sus digimons, no sólo lo rescataron, sino que detuvieron a un grupo de terroristas.

— Mira el lado positivo Jou, te dieron una medalla por impedir un ataque terrorista.

Le trató de consolar su mejor amiga al verlo tan afligido. Él casi sonríe como respuesta.

— ¡Pero sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas Jou!

Pero el líder del grupo se encargó de que eso no pasara.

— Al menos yo no llevo diez años enamorado de la misma chica sin ser capaz de confesárselo.

Se levantó tras cerrarle la boca a su amigo. Jou adoraba a Taichi tanto como al resto del grupo, pero esto de que siempre se divirtieran a costa de sus desgracias comenzaba a cansarle.

Pasaron varios meses antes que él volviera a reunirse con los muchachos; pero una noche en que salió a tomar aire fresco, deprimido por los últimos acontecimientos, se encontró con Miyako llorando en una banca del solitario parque.

Y él, que nunca dudó en ayudar a completos desconocidos, jamás habría podido darse la vuelta e ignorar a una amiga triste.

— ¿Qué te pasa Miyako?

— Jou-sempai ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No eres consciente de todos los peligros que asechan en la noche?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Por eso no puedo dejarte aquí sola.

Respondió él, ignorante del intento de burla de su amiga.

— Nada… es sólo que… Ya tengo veinte años ¿sabes? Y nunca he tenido novio… Comienzo a pensar que hay algo malo conmigo.

— Pero Miyako ¡¿qué dices?! Tú eres una chica muy bonita, inteligente y graciosa. No hay nada malo contigo. Yo más bien diría que el problema es de los chicos, que como no están a tu altura no se te acercan.

— ¡Además soy una gigante de casi dos metros de altura!

Rompió a llorar la muchacha, que desde joven siempre estuvo acomplejada con su estatura.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Podrías ser modelo si quisieras.

— ¡Claro que no! Sólo dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor… Tú nunca te fijarías en mí.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí Miyako! Me sentiría afortunado si fuera tu pareja.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no eres mi pareja?

— Pues porque… er…

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Tú no piensas en mí como una chica linda, ni inteligente ni graciosa!

— Claro que sí. Sabes que yo no miento.

— ¡Entonces demuéstralo!

Y aquel fue el comienzo más, extraño de una relación amorosa. Que también fue el noviazgo más raro que tuvo.

Miyako no era una mala chica, pero siempre se burlaba de él. Y eso no cambió aunque comenzaron a salir.

Ambos resultaron tener más cosas en común de lo que pensaban. Por ejemplo, resultó ser que la torpeza era de familia, porque si bien Miyako no le llegaba a los talones a Chizuru, también era bastante torpe. No usaba faldas cortas porque en la secundaria acabó enganchándose con el picaporte de la puerta y mostrando su ropa interior a todos sus compañeros de clases. No usaba lentillas porque las tres veces que intentó utilizarlas, se le cayeron y perdieron.

Ella también era bastante estudiosa y tenía una serie de cábalas que la volvían casi tan neurótica como Jou.

En resumen, se llevaron de maravilla. Pero sólo eso.

— Tus besos saben a sal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Es que en las novelas rosa los personajes siempre hablan del sabor de los labios de la pareja. Y yo me puse a pensar en algún gusto que me recordaran tus besos.

— ¿Mis besos te recuerdan a la sal?

— Sí, pero con mucho esfuerzo ¿eh? Que si no, no me saben a nada.

Algo que descubrió Jou durante aquellos meses fue que Miyako solía hacer comentarios, extravagantes, por decir lo menos.

— Creo que ya es hora.

— ¿De qué?

— De que lo hagamos.

— ¿El qué?

— ¡Tú sabes!

— No, no sé.

— Jou ¡eres terrible!

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Miyako era indescifrable para él. Porque tras aquella pequeña discusión, ella se marchó de su departamento, y al día siguiente le pidió que siguieran siendo amigos.

No es que le molestara, o le doliera. Realmente nunca pensó que su relación tuviera algún futuro, pero ciertamente jamás entendió por qué ella terminó con él sin motivo aparente.

— Bienvenido al club de los que se enamoran de sus amigas y terminan mal.

Fue lo que le dijo Taichi en una de las reuniones de varones que empezaron a organizar por aquel entonces. A Jou le hubiera gustado responder que él nunca estuvo enamorado de la peli lila; pero sentía que la ofendería si decía eso, así que decidió callar.

— Por otro lado, deberías hacer equipo con Koushiro.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No sé qué es peor, si tener un montón de relaciones desastrosas y poco duraderas o nunca haber tenido una relación.

— Al menos yo no me junté con una chica de la cual no estoy enamorado solo porque no me atrevo a confesarle mi amor a mi mejor amiga.

Le rebatió Koushiro, que llevaba siendo acosado por Taichi durante semanas y ya se estaba cansando de escucharle.

.

— Yo… a decir verdad… Nunca invité a nadie a salir.

Confesó el avergonzado muchacho, cuyo rostro comenzaba a competir con el color de su cabello.

— Cariño ¿creíste que no me había dado cuenta?

.

Koushiro tenía una lista de intereses bastante acotada. Todo lo relacionado con la informática era su pasión, y no solía alejarse mucho de eso. Sus películas favoritas eran las de ciencia ficción, y por lo general, no comprendía las películas que veían sus amigos.

— Pero los viajes al pasado son teóricamente imposibles. Los únicos viajes en el tiempo posibles son hacia el futuro bajo el supuesto de que pudiéramos alcanzar una velocidad cercana a la de la…

— ¡Koushiro no arruines la película!

— ¡No arruino la película! Es que carece de lógica desde el comienzo.

— Koushiro, cálmate. La película recién acaba de comenzar, seguro que más adelante explican cómo lo consiguieron.

Pero no. Aquella película, como muchas otras que se vio obligado a ver por sus amigos, fue una bazofia carente de sentido de principio a fin.

— ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

— Yo te entiendo. Pero esto no es ciencia, es cine. Tiene que ser entretenido, y no necesariamente lógico.

Le explicó una vez Miyako, que era dentro del grupo, la que mejor le comprendía.

— La ciencia es mucho más entretenida que estas cosas sin sentidos.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo… ¿Sabes? Habrá una exposición sobre agujeros negros y otros fenómenos espaciales en el museo de ciencias de Tokio éste fin de semana… ¿qué te parece si vamos juntos?

— Suena genial.

Respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo, completamente ajeno al sonrojo en su interlocutora.

De la misma forma, no se percató del delicado vestido, el esmerado peinado y el suave maquillaje que llevó la muchacha el día de la exposición.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— Es que es todo tan maravilloso.

Mintió descaradamente la joven, incapaz de admitir que se sentía decepcionada de que él no hubiera volteado a verla ni una sola vez durante toda la tarde.

— Sí… la ciencia es sublime. Y cuanto más avancemos en nuestros descubrimientos, más nos podremos maravillar del funcionamiento del universo.

Claro que él no se dio cuenta, y sólo pudo contemplar emocionado toda la exposición.

— Hombre… ¡¿pero qué te ven?!

Exclamó hastiado su amigo de cabellos alborotados mientras almorzaban juntos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De las chicas que te observan sonrojadas cuando pasan al lado tuyo.

— Ah sí. Las chicas del nuevo ingreso resultaron ser bastante tímidas, y… pues, no muy avispadas. Ya me pidieron ayuda con los deberes unas cinco.

Explicó cansado el muchacho, que de repente, se había convertido en tutor de unas cuantas chicas que, para su desgracia, no entendían ninguna de sus explicaciones.

— Es porque no te pidieron ayuda para eso Kou.

Le explicó Mimi una vez que él fue a quejarse con ella.

— ¿Y para qué me pidieron ayuda entonces?

— Para estar cerca tuyo, claro.

— ¿Y para qué quieren eso?

Fue su interrogante, pero como única respuesta obtuvo un sonoro suspiro de parte de su amiga que se marchó sin mediar palabra y simplemente agradeciendo que el enamoramiento que tuvo por él en el digimundo acabó disipándose tras irse a vivir a Estados Unidos.

En cuanto a música, Koushiro era un completo ignorante. Junto a Miyako, le ayudó en varias ocasiones la banda de Yamato; pero aparte de eso nada.

— ¿No te gusta mi música?

— No… es decir, sí… es decir, no me interesa. No te ofendas Yamato, pero aunque pienso que eres muy talentoso, no puedo disfrutar de tu música.

Tras decir aquello no pudo más que agradecer la templanza del rubio, que ni se inmutó ante su comentario. Lo cierto es que ya se lo esperaba, él no era como Mimi.

— Por favor, ¿puedes detenerte? Me estas molestando.

— ¡¿No te gusta cómo canto?!

Fue el grito que profirió la Tachikawa de diez años cuando su amigo la obligó a detener la dulce tonada que estaba cantando.

— No he dicho eso. Pero me molesta…

— Te odio Koushiro.

Y aquél fue el primero de muchos desplantes que el pelirrojo le dio a las muchas fans que cosechó a largo de su vida. Porque si bien Ishida Yamato era el popular del grupo, él no se quedaba atrás. Aunque sus amigos jamás comprendieron qué era lo que las chicas veían en él.

— Es sólo que… mira cómo estoy. Me arreglé para él, y al final no vendrá.

— Bueno, mira el lado bueno… no estás tan arreglada. Peor hubiera sido si te hubieras puesto tacos y maquillaje y esas cosas que les gusta usar a las chicas.

Intentó consolar a su amiga Sora aquel día en que su novio no pudo pasar con ella el día de su aniversario; sin éxito alguno. Pues ella en realidad estaba usando un delicado maquillaje y unos cortos tacos.

— _Ahora entiendo a qué se refieren Miyako y Mimi. Si estuviera enamorada de él, me habría puesto muy mal._

Tan mal como se puso Hikari aquella vez.

— La verdad es que no entiendo a Mimi, pero no puedo estar peleado con ella ¿entiendes?

— Claro. Es tu amiga y quieres reconciliarte con ella.

— Sí, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que hice para molestarla tanto.

— Yo creo que con disculparte y darle algún lindo detalle bastará.

Le aconsejó la menor de los Yagami cuando él se mostró preocupado por su pelea con Tachikawa.

— Puede ser… Pero no sé qué detalle darle. Tengo que buscar a alguna chica para que me aconseje. Seguro Sora sabrá darme una idea.

Pronunció para finalmente buscar a la susodicha; dejando a una anonadada Hikari detrás.

— _Yo también soy una chica._

Pensó la muchacha, que después de aquél día comenzó a dejarse crecer el cabello y a usar faldas cortas y blusas ajustadas; para desgracia de su hermano.

— Es sólo que no quiero que pasen por alto que soy una chica.

— ¡¿Y quién es el idiota que no se da cuenta que eres una chica?! ¡Porque voy a matarlo!

Y aunque Koushiro escuchó aquella conversación extrañado, nunca se dio por aludido.

— _Pobre del que se haya atrevido a poner en duda la feminidad de Hikari._

Por supuesto, él no tenía malas intenciones.

— Es sólo que no comprendo a las mujeres.

Se justificó una vez que sus amigos le increparon su falta de tacto.

— Pero Koushiro… Nadie entiende a las mujeres ¡ni ellas mismas se entienden! Pero aún así, lo tuyo no tiene excusa. Ni los más patanes han hecho llorar a tantas chicas como has hecho llorar tú.

— No… no lo hago a propósito.

— Claro que no, amigo. Pero no te preocupes… en tanto no hagas llorar a Hikari tú y yo seguiremos siendo buenos amigos.

Le palmeó la espalda el portador del emblema del valor.

E incapaz de comprender del todo cuál era su problema, Koushiro continuó con su vida, ofendiendo a unas cuantas féminas (y unos pocos varones también), aunque sin intención alguna.

Se recibió de Ingeniero en Informática con excelentes calificaciones antes de dar su primer beso. De hecho, se hizo famoso por sus trabajos en el campo ante de interesarse por una mujer.

— A veces pienso que eres un asexuado Koushiro. ¿Nunca viste una porno?

— ¡Taichi!

— Pero es que ¡en serio! Primero pensé que quizás eras gay; pero me doy cuenta que no, y no sé qué es peor.

— Nada es peor Taichi. Koushiro es como es, y nosotros lo aceptaremos así porque es nuestro amigo.

— ¡Pero viejo! Ni una pareja.

Fue una de las muchas conversaciones de las que el pelirrojo tuvo la desgracia de ser centro. Y es que con veinticinco años de vida encima, ya todos tenían sus parejas formadas. Bueno, excepto él y Jou; que aún continuaban en la "búsqueda".

— ¡Tengo una idea!

Exclamó el líder en cierta ocasión.

— Abstente, Taichi. Tus ideas siempre son un asco.

— ¡Esta no! Tenemos que ir a un cabaret. No les conseguiremos pareja a estos dos desgraciados, pero al menos lograremos que debuten.

— ¡¿De qué…?!

Se sonrojaron los aludidos, pero nadie les hizo caso.

— ¡Suena genial!

— Yo creo que paso.

— O no… cuñadito. Tú vienes conmigo… y ya me aseguraré yo de que ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a ninguna chica.

— ¡Taichi déjale en paz!

Y aunque instantáneamente Taichi y Yamato comenzaron unas de sus habituales discusiones, hubo acuerdo entre los masculinos, y esa misma noche, todos emprendieron juntos la marcha hacia un cabaret.

.

Decir que estaba avergonzado era poco. Allí en el escenario, había un grupo de mujeres con escasa ropa realizando un baile que le recordaba al que aquella vez hizo su novia, aunque la música que sonaba era completamente distinta.

Aunque preferiría morir a admitirlo, lo cierta era que estaba comenzando a tener cierto problema con su fiel amigo. El hecho de haber llegado hasta semejante edad virgen estaba comenzando a mostrar sus consecuencias, puesto que ninguno de sus amigos parecía tan "exaltado" como él. Al contrario, los demás sólo bebían y disfrutaban del espectáculo como si de una película cualquiera se tratara.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y el volumen de la música descendió, él no pudo más que suspirar aliviado, sin imaginarse que aquel sería el comienzo del fin.

Las anteriores bailarinas se retiraron del escenario en medio de la oscuridad, y el lugar fue ocupado por una joven de cabello azabache, ojos grises, tez pálida y cuerpo escultural; que comenzó a cantar con una voz angelical, completamente opuesta al sensual baile que estaba realizando… alrededor de un caño.

— ¿Te gusta? Ella es Mami.

Le habló Yamato al oído, sobresaltándolo. Lo cual hizo reír al rubio, que era el único de sus amigos que no estaba embelesado con aquella mujer, además de Koushiro, que había desaparecido repentinamente.

— ¿Mami?

— Sí. La conozco porque ella trabajaba en uno de los bares en los que empecé tocando con los _Teenage Wolves_. Ella también realiza ciertos "trabajitos" por si te interesa.

— ¿De qué…? ¿De qué hablas?

Interrogó nervioso, sin haber quitado jamás la vista de encima del escenario.

El rubio sólo rió, y cuando la muchacha descendió del escenario, y en medio de los aplausos que todos los hombres allí presentes empezaron a dar; arrastró a su amigo hasta los camerinos.

.

Desde que entró en aquel lugar el supo que probablemente él no era como los demás. Había un grupo de hermosas mujeres realizando un provocativo baile justo delante, pero él ni se inmutó. Por eso, cuando las luces se apagaron, aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar de allí. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar una noche rodeado de hombres excitados mientras él no sentía absolutamente nada.

— No te estarás escapando con el rabo entre las piernas ¿o sí?

Le habló una mujer de unos treinta años desde el otro lado de la barra.

Él sólo la miró largamente mientras ella levantaba una ceja. No sabía qué responder a eso, pero tampoco podía ignorarla. El hecho de que nunca hubiera tenido tacto con las mujeres no quería decir que fuera un maleducado.

— Ven, te invito un trago.

Dijo antes que él pudiera pronunciar palabra. Y no se pudo negar.

— Mi nombre es Ruki, por cierto.

Se presentó aquella pelirroja de ojos lila. E inició una conversación de lo más informal con el elegido del conocimiento.

Estuvieron hablando durante un largo rato. Vio de reojo como Yamato arrastraba a Jou hacia detrás del escenario pero no pude prestarle atención.

— Así que eres Ingeniera en Robótica. ¿Entonces qué haces trabajando en un lugar como éste?

— El bar es de un amigo y yo hecho una mano de vez en cuando. El mundillo de los ingenieros a menudo es demasiado tedioso y rutinario. No te equivoques, amo mi profesión, pero necesito desconectar de vez en cuando… Y como no tengo demasiadas aficiones aparte de la robótica…

— Te entiendo, yo trabajo como Informático, y es cierto que a veces todo se vuelve monótono. Por suerte yo tengo un grupo de amigos bastante peculiar y…

— ¡¿Eh?!

Se escuchó un grito desde detrás de bambalinas. Koushiro identifico de inmediato aquella voy como la de Jou, al igual que el resto de los muchachos, que solo vieron a un risueño Yamato caminar hacia ellos y decirles que no se preocuparan.

— Lo entiendo, Yamato siempre dice que si no fuera por ustedes, su vida sería demasiado aburrida.

— ¿Conoces a Yamato?

— Sí, Kenta, el baterista de la banda, es amigo mío.

— Wow… el mundo es un pañuelo.

— Así es.

Antes que Koushiro se diera cuenta, sus amigos pasaron por detrás suyo sin decirle nada y se marcharon.

Mientras él continuaba charlando y bebiendo amenamente con la oji lila. Jou tenía su propia situación.

— Me resulta un poco penoso admitirlo… pero la verdad es que yo… soy virgen.

Fue lo que pronunció tartamudeando y completamente rojo, un Jou semidesnudo.

— Eso… es algo que ya me imaginaba.

Respondió entre risas su acompañante.

Los "trabajos" que Yamato mencionó que Mami solían realizar eran de la índole que requería a un hombre y a una mujer desnudos. Y aunque Jou nunca pensó que las cosas se dieran de esta forma, no puedo evitar dejarse llevar.

No obstante, cuando ella se acercó para quitarle la única prenda de ropa que aún le quedaba a él, porque ella ya estaba como dios la trajo al mundo…

— ¡Para! No puedo hacer esto…

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Aunque suene extremadamente cursi… Prefiero morir virgen a hacerlo sin amor.

— Por supuesto. ¿Me das tu celular?

Él le entregó el aparato sin entender nada, a lo cual ella sólo rió. Tomó su propio celular, y tras presionar unas cuantas teclas, le devolvió el suyo a Jou. Luego se vistió y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

— Nos vemos lindo.

Él tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, solo pude vestirse y marcharse sin entender absolutamente nada. Menos aún cuando vio que en el local ya no había gente, y sólo quedaron Koushiro con una muchacha pelirroja charlando.

Primero tuvo el impulso de acercarse a su amigo para pedirle explicaciones, pero lo vio tan entretenido conversando con una chica, por primera vez; que no quiso molestarlo.

El susodicho, por su parte, habló en unas cuantas horas, más que en toda su vida. Makino Ruki no era una mujer cualquiera. Era suspicaz, sarcástica y extremadamente inteligente. Además de eso, su humor ácido hizo a Koushiro reír en varias ocasiones.

Cuando amaneció, y la mujer anunció que tenía que irse, el pelirrojo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo. Pero no sabía bien qué.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Cuestionó ella cuando ya estaban en la calle, y él le tomó del brazo para detenerla.

— Bueno… yo…

— ¿Si?

— Esto… eh…

— Dame tu celular.

Sonrió la mujer.

— ¿Para qué?

— Sólo dámelo.

Él se lo entregó y ella agendó su número.

— Asegúrate de llamarme, o me enfadaré.

Le guiñó un ojo, y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de haber dado cinco pasos, su celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola?

— Yo… a decir verdad… Nunca invité a nadie a salir.

Confesó el avergonzado muchacho, cuyo rostro comenzaba a competir con el color de su cabello.

— Cariño ¿creíste que no me había dado cuenta?

Rió la mujer tras cortar la comunicación y volver sobre sus pasos, justo enfrente del muchacho que ya parecía un tomate gigante y mutante.

— Pero no esperes que yo haga todo.

Unas horas después, Koushiro dormía plácidamente mientras soñaba en rojo y lila. Por su parte, Jou despertaba ante el insistente sonido de su celular.

— ¿Si?

— Oh, lo siento. ¿Te desperté lindo?

.

.

.

**NOTAS FINALES:** Vamos por partes, como diría Jack el Destripador. (Mal chiste, lo sé)

1) Se suponía que esto fuera humor, pero la comedia es demasiado complicada para una escritora mediocre como yo. Así que entiendo que no haya habido risas, pero me conformo con que les haya resultado ameno.

2) También se suponía que eran Jou y Koushiro buscando el amor, pero por sus personalidades, no me los imagino "buscando" activamente el amor. Por eso escribí esto.

3) Empecé a escribir el primer día que me adjudicaron el reto, pero en todo este tiempo reescribí la historia unas seis veces. Tuve que decirme a mí misma "Basta", porque si seguía así nunca iba a entregar nada.

4) Ésta ha sido una experiencia tan frustrante como enriquecedora. Mi parte cobarde dice "Nunca más", pero mi lado masoquista pide "¡Otro más, otro más!". Yo soy más masoquista que cobarde, así que ya se imaginarán cómo acabará esto

5) Perdón de antemano por todos los retos mediocres que voy a entregar de aquí en más.

6) Si llegaste hasta acá, Feliz Navidad de nuevo Patriot117. Y perdón, de nuevo, por no cumplir con las expectativas u_u. Es lo poco que hay.

7) No hay séptima nota, pero me gusta el número siete (?)


End file.
